Question: Divide the polynomials.
Explanation: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of splitting the quotient into multiple quotients: $\dfrac{5x^2+x+7}{x}=\dfrac{5x^2}{x}+\dfrac{x}{x}+\dfrac{7}{x}$ Now let's try to cancel common factors in the resulting terms. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{5x^2}{x}&=5x \\\\ \dfrac{x}{x}&=1 \end{aligned}$ $\dfrac{7}{x}$ doesn't have common factors so it has to stay as it is. In conclusion, this is the result of dividing the polynomials: $5x+1+\dfrac{7}{x}$ [I want to see a different way of performing the division.]